


Useless

by zzzett



Series: Sastiel Love Week March 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees Castiel's wings after the fall.</p>
<p>Prompt: Hurt/Comfort / Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

Sam froze in spot at the sight in the storage room: Castiel, topless, facing the opposite wall with a pair of long, bony limbs curled at his back. Dark blue feathers kept falling down at his feet as the angel reached out, his hand hesitant to touch his own damaged parts. The involuntary sound Sam made caused Cas to jump and turn, eyes wide and glinting in a way the hunter hated to see. “Sam,” came out so small, so sad and afraid and insecure and everything a warrior of God shouldn’t be. 

“Cas,” he called in the softest tone, tilting his head to show his concern, to seem harmless. But the seraph –this divine, ancient, righteous being- still stepped back and it was unbearable. “It’s okay, you- does it hurt?”

Castiel’s shoulders relaxed a bit, the wings uncurling slightly from their cautious position as more feathers fell. “Not the way you could comprehend.” He answered as he glanced at the almost naked bones in longing. 

“Will they… grow back?” Sam asked cautiously as he approached, small steps at a time not to spook the angel. 

“I don’t know,” the answer came at the edge of cracking, “it never happened before, not like this, I-” Sky-blues glanced up, and the look wasn’t of a soldier’s but a child’s. “I don’t know what use I have anymore.”

The human’s face creased at that; his expression morphed into something Cas couldn’t determine, but he saw the sudden flare Sam’s soul gave out before large arms wrapped around him, so strong yet gentle and Cas could _feel_ it now, that soul beating fierce against his chest, calling to his grace like no light ever did.

“You’re not to be of use,” Sam whispered, “you’re only to _be_. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The angel’s whole being warmed from the inside, from his core to the tips of his bony wings, and when he finally raised his arms to return the embrace, he felt it: The tiniest new feather, budding under Sam’s hand.


End file.
